Astrid and The Academy
by greyeyedwriter
Summary: She wasn't officially chosen to be a rider but no one told the dragon who dragged her there that.


_**so hi welcome to the story just some notes Astrid and teens are all 16 I'll try to update as much as I can but it will probably be random**_

 _ **disclaimer: I do not own httyd franchise**_

* * *

 _Dragons, mighty beasts that command the skies and seas. We live in a world where these creatures are in union with us and can even be trained by amazingly gifted people called._

 _Riders._

 _They protect us from war and help us in times of drought or famine these majestic creatures and powerful partners are what make our world so..._

 **CLICK**

The blonde threw down the TV remote and flung herself in her bed feeling a headache coming due to all the talk and news of dragons, "Stupid dragons, stupid riders why can't they just disappear and let me watch something interesting but noooo as soon as Thursday rolls along then it is dragons here, dragons their, dragon's blooming everywhere" ranting to herself. She turned on her phone and checked the time. "Okay Astrid calm down just 12 hours and this will all be over then you can go back to running and studying and watching actual TV instead of more stupid dragon shows".

* * *

Thorsday an annual event that lasted a week and was an important day for a select few as this is the rider choosing day. Every year the city would receive representatives from the R.O.B.A or the Riders Of Berk Academy which was one of the training schools in the world along with their dragons and a dragon eye. Now it is not an actual eye, it is illegal nowadays to harm, capture or kill a dragon all without a legal or legitimate reason. So no it wasn't an eye. It was more of a crystal or glass orb that was clear and untainted. It was also what decided if you were a rider or not. On the last day of Thorsday all 14 year old's in the area would gather to where the representatives were. Then take it in turn to place their hands on the orb, it then lets off a glow which is pure white and seems to be made out of pure energy, it is a truly beautiful scene but this only happens for destined riders. Everyone else,including Astrid, just put their hands on the orb and nothing would happen they would just nod to the person holding the orb and turn around and leave, carrying on with their normal lives. This may seem unfair to some but it is the way the system works

* * *

"Astrid have you got changed for later it's a very important day and you did say you would be the one to bring Gunter to the choosing ring" another groan was released from her mouth, Gunter her younger cousin who was now 14 was staying with them for the holidays as his parents had gone on an important business trip and had demanded that not his auntie but his cousin would be the one to bring him to the ceremony as support. "I'll get ready now mum" she rose from her bed and went towards her wardrobe and picked a simple blue sleeveless top and her brown arm bracelets and a brown skirt that went just to her knees. "Well hurry up you need to get going soon". Getting quickly changed she grabbed her phone and ran downstairs while unsuccessfully trying to braid her hair. "okay i'm ready" putting on her brown head band she looked round the unusually quiet kitchen "but where is gunter I mean it is his ceremony and future happening here" but just as the words escaped her mouth a large crash could be heard by the stairs. "Astrid come on we are going to be late and I can't be late this is a very important moment for me and I'll get to see the dragons. Apparently one has a nightfury this year"

* * *

Another important thing about Thorsday week was the dragons. Now it isn't strange to see dragons such as terrible terrors around the city and every now and then you might even see a gronkle sometimes. Dragons usually stick to "rider cities" such as Berk or places of nature so it is really rare to see certain types of dragons in cities without training rings. This also meant when the time came around to celebrate Thorsday. Well the city would go dragon crazy but it didn't matter how much we celebrated dragons there are rules they all must follow. If they see a dragon , and I mean a big dragon that they don't normally see in the city, without its rider back away slowly and tell someone. Even if dragons are bonded some could be very dangerous to strangers. Never threaten the guests to the city and no person may miss thorsday choosing and so on.

* * *

It was a chilly afternoon but that did not stop people flocking to the ceremony to watch future riders discover their line itself was not that long though as many decided to come earlier to see if they were a rider, usually around 50 out of the hundreds were riders and sometimes even less. On astrid's year there was no riders from the city which was strange but not unheard of. "Astrid come on the line is moving forward without us" Gunter pulled her arm as he moved forwards closer to the stage dragging her with him.

The stage was the same as always pure white with a seats facing towards the oncoming children sat on them was the officials. Holding the orb was the same elderly women as every year Gothi she didn't seem scary but sometimes she could be very intimidating even if she was smaller than most there was a purple gronckle by her side that seemed to be asleep. To the right of Gothi was a tall thin women with braided brown hair and a smile on her face, this was her first time she had came to the city so she did not know who she was or what she would be like but their was a kind smile on her face as the children approached. Behind her stood a tall cloudjumper that stood unmoving apart from the occasional move of the head. Finally to the left of Gothi stood what was assumed a boy dressed in a black and red flight suit, he wasn't very tall so she assumed he was a trainee rider from the academy. They usually came to the event to make sure nothing goes wrong or that something bad happens to the representatives, his dragon is what interested her though. It was ink black and sleek the light seemed to reflect off its scales however she could not see the face but she assumed it was a night fury which are very rare dragons to find.

"Astrid were next" she turned to her cousin who was jumping. To be honest she thought he was more excited to see the dragons more than seeing if he was a rider, she was pretty sure he didn't even want to be a rider in fact he said he wanted to be a zoologist. They were then gestured forward up onto the stage her cousin grabbing her hand as they walked up the steps where they then walked towards Gothi. "Come child put your hands on the orb" Gothi motioned for Gunter to move forward but Astrid did not notice anything that was happening a flash of green caught her eyes.

Her head turned slightly to see the night fury looking at her, there eyes locked his piercing emerald eyes looked into her blue eyes as if trying to see in her soul. he then started rising catching the notice of his rider as he sat on his hind legs, his eyes still focused on Astrid as his eyes went more relaxed almost playful his head turning and ears flopping. They probably would have kept on staring at each other if it wasn't for his rider getting his attention. There stare broke and Astrid found her way back to her cousin who was bowing as a colourless orb sat across from him. He wasn't a rider. He didn't seem to mind as he cheerfully said goodbye and grabbed his cousin's hand and started walking away. She carried on walking not noticing that two pairs of matching green eyes watching her leave.

* * *

It was over. Finally. it was the early hours of the day after the end of Thorsday and everyone was asleep and unaware of Astrid slipping of the front door. Now some might have called her crazy for going out at that time but it was something she did whenever she couldn't sleep and it helped clear her mind especially when something important had happened. When the sun rose everything would be back to normal and the selected riders and their representatives would be saying their goodbyes and be getting ready to leave. Always leaving just before midday each year. She knew this by heart yet she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

She put in her earphones and started running on her normal trail by the side of the forest, keeping a steady pace trying to keep a steady face but all she could think about was emerald green eyes staring at her. It wasn't that it was a hostile stare but how it was more of a curious look like that of a child seeing something for the first time and not knowing what it was she looked around it was dark with only a few street lights to light up the road, she paused then started straying onto the forest path which she usually ran only at day.

The path was dark, a faint light from the street lights behind her lit the forest floor. The path was simple and easy to follow but that didn't make the darkness slowly consuming her vision any less threatening. Astrid though kept on running, knowing that she would reach the clearing soon, the clearing was a wide space with a small oak it the centre. It wasn't the cleanest part of the forest with old wires and metal pipes littered around the edge but it was still a nice place to sit in the summer. She then noticed a faint orange glow emitting from the trees, pulling out her headphones she could hear the flap of wings echoing in the quiet night, and a high pitched wail soon followed. Moving forwards she pushed back the bushes leading to the clearing.

There flew a dragon, though it wasn't actually flying it was trying to but something seemed to be restraining it and it seemed to be agitating the dragon. What type of dragon it was well she did not though the orange light of her little flame flying up to the showed it was tall and had two legs that didn't stay on the ground for very long. Now one of the main rule of civilians with dragons is never approach a dragon that doesn't have a rider nearby instead call for help as it is very dangerous .

Well she was never the one to run from danger.

"I'm so going to regret this"

slowly walking forwards she approached the dragon which was seemed to be unaware of the human slowly edging forwards. Breathing quietly she carried on forwards slightly glad that the dragon did not know she was there.

Then she stepped on the stick.

The dragon's head snapped around to the noise and stopped moving. The dragon seemed to be glaring at the girl as it snarled and hissed at her all while holding its right leg in the air. "okay calm down, easy, easy" she put her arms out as the dragon moved back. "Let's see what's on your leg" she leaned in to see better as the dragon flinched moving forward at her but she carried on until she was close enough to see the leg. The scaly leg seemed to be caught on some wire from the floor and was stopping the dragon from flying". She backed away and looked the dragon in the eye "okay you probably don't like me but I'm going to get that thing off your leg so please don't remove any of my limbs". The head turned almost curiously at her as she bend down and started untangling the wire, using her phone's flashlight to guide her.

"Okay you're good now, you can fly off" The dragon lifted its leg and started flapping its wings in what Astrid would assume to be joy but didn't move. Instead it stopped moving and placed its head forwards as if inviting her touch it. Slowly astrid rose her hand until it met the dragon's snout.

There was a zing or something like a mini electric shock running through her as her hand met the oddly warm scales. " Well I am Astrid who are you then big boy" the dragon let out a huff of almost frustration " ermm girl" her head seemed to nod.

"I've got to go now it's getting near sunrise and if i'm not home then I probably won't have a home to got to" she started walking away when something grabbed looked up as her feet began to lift off the ground. "let me go come on this isn't funny any" Astrid was cut off as she flew into the sky, and as astrid looked down at all the twinkling street lights and the sun beginning to rise all she could think was.

"I knew I was going to regret this"


End file.
